My Little Bird
by amysibbo
Summary: The story of James Potter's niece, Maria, and her journey to finding what matters to her most. Will she fall for the Dark Lord's promises or will she fight for the life and future of her family and friends.
1. The Prologue

It was a sunny Saturday morning in the end of July, the Potter household were sitting around the table eating breakfast. "Mum, Dad?" the eldest son Jonathan started.

"Hey what about me? Talk to me too," the youngest, James questioned. Jonathan rolled his eyes at his 8 year old brother.

"And James," he sighed. James smiled and continued with his food. "So I got my results back from my entry tests this morning." His parents both suddenly stopped what they were doing and looked at him excitedly.

"You did? Why didn't you tell us sooner, Sweetie?" they're mother Mia exclaimed. Their father, Alexander, put his hand over his wife's.

"Never mind that, what did they say, son?" He asked, excitement in his eyes.

"Well, the letter said I got the fourth highest mark, and they want me to attend Magia-Scuola di Roma, The School of Magic in Rome. Turns out it's connected to the University of Rome La Sapienza! Like a whole secret building only Magic folk can see, how cool is that?" Jonathan cried with excitement slightly raising from his chair.

"Wait, you're not going to Hogwarts Jon? What am I supposed to do when I go in two years?" James whined, a piece of egg hanging off of his fork that was on its way to his mouth.

"James, sweetie don't talk with your mouth full. And you'll be fine at Hogwarts without your brother," turning back to Jonathan, "Jon that's great, we knew you could do it," his mother beamed at him. "We'll need to go shopping for your supplies, your robes, we'll need to figure out how on earth we're getting you there, not to mention you'll need to work on your Italian. Oh I need to find some parchment and a quill to make a list of things to do, this is so exciting!" Mia Potter reached for her wand to summon some parchment. Putting his hand on his wife's shoulder Alexander laughed.

"I think we have enough time to get Jonathan ready for this adventure of his, let's just celebrate his achievement for now."

And so on the morning of August 29th the Potter household caught the first Portkey to Rome, Italy where there was a tearful goodbye as Jonathan got settled into the place that would be his new home for the next seven years. Jonathan excelled in all of his classes and became friends with and eventually fell in love with one of his classmates, Natalia Speranza. After finishing school Jonathan decided to stay in Italy with Natalia, they later married and had a daughter, Maria Speranza-Potter, only 11 months before James and Lily had their son, Harry.

It was a month before the Speranza-Potters potential moving date back to Jonathan's home country of England when they received the heartbreaking news of James and Lily's deaths. The family put off their move, only venturing back to England to visit Jonathan's parents until they passed away six years later. It wasn't until the summer before their daughter's 11th birthday when they finally made their move to England.

* * *

><p>Let me know if this is of interest to anyone!<p>

Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to leave a review :)

**Reuploaded for spelling errors!**


	2. Chapter One

Please do remember to leave a review, even if it's just "I like it" because they let me know if people are actually enjoying the story! Thanks :)

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

The quiet Sunday morning of October 8th in the Speranza-Potter house was disturbed by the delighted scream of a newly turned 11 year old girl named Maria. Her parents Natalia and Jonathan were sitting at their kitchen table reading the newspaper and drinking tea. Her mother smiled over the rim of her mug and in her soft Italian accent said, "I think she got it." Heavy footsteps were heard running down the stairs.

"I got it! I got it! Mamma, Papa I got my letter! I'm going to Hogwarts!" They young girl ran around the corner a huge smile spread across her face, her long curly dark brown hair a bushy mess around her head, and an unopened letter in her outstretched hands. Natalia placed her mug on the table and stood up taking her daughter into her arms and placing a kiss a top of her head.

"Aw _mia piccolo uccello_, I'm so proud of you," her mother took her by the shoulders and directed her into a chair.

"Open it Maria, let's see what it says," her father just as excited as his daughter because he'd never received one himself. Maria opened the envelope and pulled out the letter unfolding it as she placed the envelope on the table in front of her.

_"HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_Dear Miss Speranza, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for next year. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on the 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than the 31st of July. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress_." Maria read aloud to her parents. "When can we go to Diagon Alley Papa? I want to make sure I have enough time to read as much of my textbooks as possible," she questioned bouncing in her seat.

"Now, now Maria, " her father laughed. "You still have the rest of the year of Muggle school to finish. Let's just focus on Year Six and make sure you do well. Afterwards you'll still have the whole summer to get your supplies." Maria slumped down into her chair, a frown on her face. At his daughters dejected face he continued, "but because it's your birthday, we'll take you to Diagon Alley for you to pick out your present." He smiled as she jumped up and hugged him.

"Then what are we waiting for? Hurry up, _andiamo_!" She beamed quickly running from the room. Natalia and Jonathan looked at each other with a smile as they too stood up and got ready for the day.

The first half of the school year went by very slowly for Maria, but as soon as the end of April rolled around the excitement of starting at Hogwarts in only a few months made it all zoom by. Next thing Maria knew it was July and summer vacation was in full swing. Maria spent her time practicing the simple spells her dad had taught her like Lumos and Nox, Alohomora, Accio, and other simple charms and spells with the wand that her parents had gotten her for her birthday. She grimaced as she remembered the many bad attempts at using the different wands, and then smiled at the warmth that spread through her as Mr. Ollivander spoke the words "10 and a quarter inches, redwood, unicorn hair, surprisingly swishy." It was an amazing feeling to finally have a wand of her own.

It was a warm Saturday morning when Jonathan found Maria out in their backyard placing a soft toy owl on the ground, walking away and using Accio to bring the owl towards her. "Very good, Maria. You've really gotten good at that one," he smiled at her as she turned around beaming.

"I've been practicing really hard like you said to!" she replied walking over to where he was. He smiled down at her as he placed his hand on top of her head.

"Your mother and I think that you've been practicing so hard lately and we think it's finally time to venture up to Diagon Alley for your school supplies!" Maria hugged her dad.

"Thank you, thank you!" She said as she grabbed her dad's hand and dragged him inside the house, "Okay so I need _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by _Miranda Goshawk, A History of Magic _by _Bathilda Bagshot, Magical Theory _by_ Adalbert Waffling_..."

They had been walking through the bustling crowds of Diagon Alley for a couple of hours now and were down to the last few items on the list. "The last things I need are a telescope set.." Maria started.

"Your Nonno has bought you a telescope and is sending it over soon," her mother chimed in with a smile.

"Really?" she grinned. She looked back at the list, "Well, then the only thing I don't have is.."

"Yes?" her father looked over her shoulder. " 'Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad' hm," he said looking at Natalia, "now what should we do about that one?"

"Well this place looks like it would be a lot of help," Natalia said steering her daughter towards a store that's sign read _Eeylops Owl Emporium_. Maria turned to her mother with wide eyes.

"Really? I can really get an owl mamma?" her mother nodded, "papa?" her father laughed.

"Of course you can sweetheart, how else are you supposed to send us letters?" he joked opening the door and letting his daughter and wife inside the store. The store was fairly dark, presumably because owls are nocturnal, and quiet save for the soft hooting of the owls. Maria walked around the room slowly peering into each cage and inspecting the owls. Suddenly a small brown speckled owl swooped over head and landed on the top of a crate next to Maria.

"Hello there," she said reaching her hand out towards the owl and stroked the top of it's head.

"She's a tawny owl," a voice spoke behind her, she turned around to see an older man, he lifted his hand out. The owl flew over to him and landed on his outstretched arm. "And she loves to fly, of course all owls love to fly," he chuckled, "but she's just something special, obsessed with being in the air. The only time she's now flying is when she's sleeping."

"She's beautiful, is she for sale?" Maria asked looking from the owl to the shop keeper.

"Of course," he replied with a smile, "she's 10 Galleons," he stroked the owls back and she soared off to fly through the store. Maria turned to her parents with hope in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"She's perfect," her mother smiled placing her hand on her daughters shoulder.

"We'll take her," Jonathan said reaching for his coin purse. As they walked out the store with the owl in her cage and all of the necessary things to care for her, Natalia turned to Maria. "So what are you going to name her?" Maria pondered for a moment.

"Well she likes to fly a lot, so maybe _Volo_?"

" 'Flight'?" Her mother said, and Maria nodded with a smile. "I like it, very fitting." She wrapped her arm around Maria's shoulders, brought her close and kissed her on the head. "Let's get home and have a look over all of these books!" she said lifting the bags holding the shrunk down books. The family walked into the Leaky Cauldron to one of the fireplaces and floo'd home.

* * *

><p><em>mia piccolo uccello - my little bird<em>

_andiamo -let's go_

_Nonno - grandpa_

_volo - flight_

Please do correct me if I've gotten any of the Italian wrong!

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review :)

**Reuploaded for spelling and grammar fixes!**


	3. Chapter Two

Please do remember to leave a review, even if it's just as simple "Nice" because they let me know if people are actually enjoying the story! Thanks :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

The first of September rolled around, it was a warm day without a cloud in the sky and Maria was awake at 6 o'clock on the dot. She quickly got ready putting her best dress in an emerald green on and a matching ribbon for her hair in an attempt to tame her curls. She triple checked her trunk (a new one that her _Nonna _and _Nonno_ had bought for her) making sure that she had everything on her list and had enough clothes, notebooks, quills and ink. She also snuck some pencils and pens into her bag because she always smudged the ink when writing with a quill. When she heard her parents moving around the house a couple of hours later she made her way downstairs into the kitchen. Their one house elf placing a plate of French toast and eggs on the table for her.

"Good morning Velda," she smiled. The house elf was wearing a clean teal t-shirt cinched in at the waist that used to be Maria's. The Speranza's never sought out for a house elf but had come across her on one of their walks after they'd first moved to England, abandoned on the side of the path dirty and injured. At first the elf had refused their help but Maria's mother had kept returning with food until the house elf couldn't help but accept their help. They had never asked her to work for them, but the small elf insisted and said she had nothing else to do and so she had been there ever since.

"Morning Miss Maria," she replied with a bow.

"Thank you Velda."

"You're very welcome Miss Maria," Velda replied leaving the room. Maria smiled as she began eating her breakfast. Her parents entered the room, her dad sitting at the table and her mother walking over to the kettle to brew some tea.

"You're up early, love. Excited?" her father asked. She nodded her head enthusiastically stuffing more egg into her mouth.

"Well we have be out of here by nine if we hope to get to London on time. It took us an hour and forty-five minutes last time we drove there," her mother said pouring milk into her tea and stirring it.

* * *

><p>It had been an hour and a half since they had left their home in Crawley. Maria kept her eyes peeled looking around for the station. As they pulled around the corner Kings Cross Station appeared in front of them. They parked in the carpark and found a cart for her trunk and made their way into the station. The family made their way over to Platform Nine and Platform Ten and were walking to the entrance to their platform when Maria stopped walking. Her parents turned back to look at her. "What's wrong, sweetie?" her mother questioned. Maria had a look of panic on her face as she looked up at them.<p>

"What if no one wants to be my friend mamma? What if no one likes me?" she stuttered. Her mother rushed over and enveloped her into a hug before saying:

"Oh Maria, don't be silly. Of course people are going to like you, what's not to like? You're very smart and very friendly, I'm sure you'll have lots of friends. Okay?" Maria nodded and Natalia squeezed her daughter before letting go and keeping an arm around Maria's shoulders. "Come on then," she said. Jonathan smiled at her before taking the cart and walking ahead of them through the barrier. Maria and her mother followed behind and walked out onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, the bright red engine whistled as they walked down the platform. Maria pulled her cloak tighter around her as her parents walked away and handed her belongings off to the wizards who were loading the train.

She took a step backwards as a witch with a big family of ginger haired children walked past her and farther down the platform. She bumped into someone behind her. "Oi watch where your going-" someone started as Maria quickly spun around to find a girl who looked her age with straight black/brown hair. The girl paused her sentence when she spotted the clasp keeping Maria's cloak together, which was Maria's family crest. "Pureblood?" the girl asked, and Maria answered with a nod. "Hm," the girl pondered before sticking her hand out, "I'm Pansy Parkinson,"

"Maria," she replied shaking her hand.

"Do you know anyone at Hogwarts?"

"No, I've only been in the country for a couple of years. I was born in Italy," Pansy's eyes lit up.

"Really? That's so cool. So do you like go back for holidays or anything?" she asked. Maria nodded and Pansy smiled. "Want to sit with me on the train? I'm sitting with my friend but I'm sure she'll be okay with you joining."

"See Maria, you're making friends already," her dad said placing a hand on Maria's shoulder. "Hello, I'm Maria's father," he introduced bowing slighting.

"Pansy Parkinson, sir," Pansy smiled.

"Well it's very good to meet you Pansy," turning to Maria, "ready to go? All of your things are on the train already." She nodded and hugged him. She then turned to her mother and hugged her as well.

"Have fun, love," Natalia said kissing Maria on the head. Maria took a step back and turned to Pansy.

"Okay, lets go," she said, Pansy nodded and started walking to the train. As Maria climbed up the first step she turned around to her parents who were standing close, her fathers arm around his wife and big smiles on their faces. She blew them a kiss and mouthed an 'I love you, _ti voglio bene_.' Her mother blew a kiss back. Maria turned back and climbed the rest of the stairs and followed Pansy who had been waiting for her down the corridor and into a compartment that already had two girls sitting in it.

"Hi Pansy," the blonde girl started.

"Hey Queenie," Pansy smiled back, "this is my new friend Maria." She turned to Maria, "Maria, Queenie, Queenie, Maria," she introduced.

"Nice to meet you Maria," Queenie said. "It's Daphne though, around everyone else that is. It sounds so much better than Queenie does," Maria laughed.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind," Daphne smiled.

"This is Tracey Davis," Daphne said indicating the girl with the Black hair. "I've known her since we were little, so I invited her to sit with us." Suddenly the compartment door opened, the girls all turned to the person standing behind the door. It was a boy with hair so blonde it was almost white. He groaned and closed the compartment door again. Pansy laughed and Maria turned to her with a confused look.

"That, is Draco Malfoy," she revealed. "My parents and his are always getting together so we're forced to spend time together, he's kind of mean, but at least he's cute," she chuckled and sat down across from Tracey. Maria smiled and sat down next to her, across from Daphne and next to the window.

"I hope the boys at Hogwarts are just as cute," Daphne stated, the other girls in the compartment giggled and settled down for the long train ride to Hogwarts. As the train pulled away Maria looked out the window and smiled, already enjoying herself and thankful for the friends she had already made.

* * *

><p>The train trip went by really fast for the girls, who spent their time talking about all sorts of things from boys to what Hogwarts was going to be like to favorite ice cream flavors. Before they knew it, it was time to change into their robes and the train was pulling into the station. The girls all clambered out onto a dark Platform, suddenly there was a booming voice calling "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" The girls walked towards the voice to find a great giant man with a huge beard and a coat covered in pockets. As they were climbing into the boats that were going to take them to Hogwarts they learned his name was Hagrid. Maria climbed into a boat with Pansy and the other girls. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!" Suddenly all of the boats started gliding across the lake towards the giant castle in front of them. Maria thought she'd never seen something so beautiful as Hogwarts, she turned to Pansy with a giant grin on her face and Pansy turned to her with the same expression.<p>

As the group of first years got to the other side of the lake and began climbing the stairs Pansy turned to her, "I hope we're both in Slytherin. All of my families' been in Slytherin. Minus this one weird aunt who was in Hufflepuff, but no one really talks to or about her," she said. Maria had never really thought about what house she wanted to be in, she didn't really mind. The group reached a set of giant oak doors and stopped. Hagrid raised his hand and knocked on the door. The doors opened to an older witch who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. She lead them all into the entrance hall and gave them a speech about the different houses and all about the sorting ceremony.

"Form a line, and follow me everyone," McGonagall spoke and began walking into the hall. Maria had never imagined a place so great, the hall was lit with hundreds of floating candles and four long tables full of students, only the front of the tables empty waiting for them. She looked towards the front of the room as an old hat was placed on a three legged stool. The hat suddenly began to sing about all of the different houses. After the hats song was over Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a very long roll of parchment and said: "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah!" A girl with a round face adnd her hair in pigtails walked up to the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on the girls head. The hat pondered for a second then shouted:

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Pansy turned to her and rolled her eyes. As the hat sorted the students it sometimes took its time deciding what house and other times it called it out without hardly a seconds pause.

"Parkinson, Pansy." Pansy squeezed her hand and walked up to the front. The hat took a moment before yelling:

"SLYTHERIN!" Pansy smiled and stood up making her way over to the Slytherin table. A few more names were called before she suddenly heard.

"Potter, Harry." Her head snapped up and her mouth opened in awe as a boy who looked a lot like her dad walked forward, everyone in the hall was suddenly whispering. In all of the excitement she'd completely forgotten she'd even had a cousin, she'd kind of assumed he wouldn't be going to Hogwarts because he was living with those Muggles. They had never even asked her parents if they wanted to take care of Harry, he'd been delivered straight to her aunts family.

"Better be, GRYFFINDOR!" she'd zoned out and had missed the talk the hat had with the boy. She followed him with her eyes as he walked towards the Gryffindor table and sat with a ginger haired boy. Maria made a note to write to her parents about it.

"Speranza-Potter, Maria," she heard. She looked back to the front of the room and noticed that the room had interrupted into whispers again, she wasn't sure why. They hat was placed onto her head.

"Another Potter, eh?" the hat murmured. "Slytherin or Gryffindor like your cousin?" he pondered.

"Whatever you think," she whispered.

"Well, in that case. SLYTHERIN!" the hat bellowed. She looked over to a smiling Pansy and returned the smile. The hat was removed from her head and as she walked over to the Slytherin table she looked towards Harry who was looking at her with a million questions in his eyes. She simply nodded at him and turned back to the Slytherins. She sat down next to Pansy who turned to her.

"You never told me you were related to Potter," she puzzled.

"I forgot to be honest. I've only ever met him once, when I was one. I don't think he even knew I existed until just now," Maria explained.

"Weird," Pansy remarked and turned back to the front as the last student was sorted. An old man with a long grey beard walked to the front of the room and welcomed every one to and back to Hogwarts. After his speech he waved his hands and the tables were instantly covered in plates and piles of food. Maria looked up in wonder and noticed many of the other first years doing the same. She dug into the food and talked to her new friends who were already trying to decide what class they would like best.

After their meal the old Professor, who she learned was name Dumbledore, got the whole school to sing the schools song which was a bit odd as everyone was singing to different tunes. As everyone began leaving the hall Maria spotted Harry staring at her again. Before she could react Pansy had clasped her hand and was pulling her towards the stairs leading down to the dungeons with the other Slytherins.

* * *

><p><em>ti voglio bene - I love you (to family or friends)<em>

_Nonna - grandma_

_Nonno - grandpa_

Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you thought of it :)


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The Slytherin Prefects Silas Calver, a tall seventh year with blonde hair down to his shoulders, and Zoe Tillstorm, also a seventh year with blonde hair reaching just past her shoulders, were walking the first years down the stairs to the dungeons after letting the rest of the Slytherins down first. The dungeons were dark and cold, not a place that one would think of to house children. The first years all walked clustered together, looking towards every weird noise that came from the shadows. They were walking down the main corridor in the dungeons when the Prefects leading them suddenly turned off down a much smaller corridor that turned into a set of stairs that none of the first years had noticed. The stairs lead to a rectangular room with nothing but crates and barrels in it.

"This ladies and gentlemen, is the entrance to the Slytherin common room," Silas said sweeping his arm out behind him. There was a sudden eruption of whispered confusion. He smirked to the other prefect. "One of these walls will open up if you know the correct password, any guesses to what the password might be?" he looked around at the group. "Nothing? We'll be waiting here a while if no one says anything." Maria didn't like this guy already.

"Don't be so harsh Silas," Zoe scolded. "See this wall right here?" she walked over and pointed to the wall on the left, "this is the wall you whisper the password to." She turned to the wall and said: "Serpent." The wall disappeared revealing a lit hallway. She turned to the group and smiled, "in you go!" The first years wandered into the hallway and into a massive room. The entire back wall was a window into what looked to be water, which casted an eerie green glow over the entire room. The walls and floors were made from stone brick, the walls had a few sections made from panels of dark wood, tapestries hung from them. The furniture in the room was all made from what appeared to be leather and was colored black, save for a few armchairs that were a suede material in emerald green, a large fireplace was lit to the left of the room. "Okay so, over here we have a notice board," Zoe spoke from behind them, they all turned around to see her motioning towards a big board to the right of the entrance. "You'll find information about clubs, Quidditch matches, and all sorts of different stuff here. And this, " she tapped her finger over a fancy piece of parchment that had green snakes as a border, "is where you find out what the password is. It changes every fortnight so be sure to take a look before you leave."

"What's with the water behind the glass?" a spectacled first year with brown hair asked to Maria's right.

"That's the Great Lake, the Slytherin common room is basically underwater. Keep your eyes peeled and sometimes you'll see some weird creatures swim past, we sometimes even see the Giant Squid!" she laughed. "Now, girls come with me and the boys follow Silas," she said walking past the group and to the left of the room. The boys all looked nervously at each other and followed Silas to the giant window and then down a hallway to the right of the room. The girls followed Zoe down the hall. "So the girls and boys dormitories are separated, you'll be five to a room and will remain with the same dorm mates and in the same rooms throughout your entire time at Hogwarts. The rooms are spread out in a sort of 'U' shape over two floors. You guys will be in rooms on the lower level." The walked down a set of spiral stairs, and halfway down the hallway. "Okay, so in this room we have Bulstrode, Millicent," she began reading from a piece of parchment in her hands, "Davis, Tracey. Greengrass, Daphne. Parkinson, Pansy. And Speranza Maria," she opened the door and held it for them as they walked in, "good night ladies, breakfast starts at seven and classes begin at nine." She closed the door behind them.

The room was a giant circle with a round metal fireplace in the center and another floor to ceiling window on the opposite side. Everyone's belongings were already on the beds, which were dark wooded four posters with green covers. From left to right going Daphne, Pansy, Maria, the giant window, Tracey and Millicent. There was also a door between Tracey and Millicent's beds that Maria assumed to be the bathroom. The girls were quiet as they each began to unpack their belongings into the drawers under their beds. Maria heard a strange sound. "Can anyone else hear that?" she questioned. Pansy turned to her.

"I think it's the water, it's kind of a bubbly noise. Kind of sounds like that lapping noise water makes too," she replied. "That'll take some getting used to." The girls all finished unpacking, and changed into pajamas. "That's kind of fancy," Pansy commented when Maria left the bathroom. Maria looked down at the white cotton long sleeved gown she was wearing, the bottom of it brushed her shins.

"Very old fashion," Tracey said climbing into her bed.

"I've never really thought of it, my Nonna gave me a bunch of them and it's kind of all I've ever worn," she said with a shrug climbing into her own bed.

"Remind me to get you normal pajamas for your birthday," Pansy joked. The girls all laughed. The remaining girls climbed into their beds. "Well good night, ladies." Everyone chimed in various different 'good nights'. It wasn't long until Maria heard the slight snores of the other girls, but couldn't herself fall asleep she had too many things racing through her head. After a half hour of tossing and turning she quietly got out of bed, slipping her feet into some slippers and putting on her dressing gown, both green. She had never realized how much of her clothing resembled the Slytherin house colors.

She tied the dressing gown tight around her waist as she quietly opened the door. "Maybe I'll just take a walk up and down the dungeon corridor," she mumbled to herself pushing open the door leading from the girls corridor into the common room entirely in her own world. And then she walked right into someone. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going," she quickly rattled off in Italian. "I mean, sorry," she corrected herself reverting back to English. It was a weird habit of hers to revert back to Italian when she was surprised or shocked. When she was aware of her surroundings again she looked up to see a boy her age with light brown hair down to his chin.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she replied. She looked behind her and back to the boy, "you do realize you were about to enter the girls dormitories, right?" His eyes widened and his face took on a pink tint.

"Oh my God, no," he stammered quickly backing up. "I got sick on the train so when I got here I was sent straight to the Hospital wing, so I missed the Sorting so I had to go see Dumbledore to get sorted, and then I missed dinner so I had to go to the kitchens. And then Professor Snape brought me here to let me in and he didn't tell me where to go so I went to the first door I saw, and-" he explained hardly taking a breath.

"Relax," Maria said stopping him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "You didn't mean to, it's okay," she chuckled. "I'm Maria Speranza," she introduced taking the hand off of his shoulder and reaching out for a hand shake. He shook her hand.

"Warren Drummond," he replied with a smile.

"Did you say kitchens?" she asked suddenly. He nodded.

"Yeah, it's in the basement under the great hall. You have to tickle a painting of a pair to get in, it's absolutely massive!" he smiled. Maria's stomach growled, and she quickly placed her hands over it and laughed awkwardly.

"Heh, guess I didn't eat enough at dinner," she explained. His eyes lit up and he grabbed her hand pulling her towards the entrance.

"Come on, I'll show you. But we have to be really quiet, we're not supposed to be out of bed," he said with a smile. She returned the smile with a nod and followed him to the kitchens where they had a small snack of milk and cookies. Looking back Maria would tell anyone that this was the night when she knew she wanted to be best friends with Warren Drummond.

* * *

><p>The next morning at breakfast their head of house, Professor Severus Snape, gave them their schedules and sent them off to their first class, History of Magic. It wasn't the best way to start Hogwarts, their teacher Professor Binns was a ghost and spoke in a very monotone voice, and even though the events he talked about were fascinating to Maria she couldn't help but almost fall asleep during the class. Herbology, Astronomy, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms were interesting but not her favorites. Transfigurations was hands down her all time favorite class and the class that she did the best in, only she and one other student managed to turn their match into a needle. Potions was interesting only because of the teacher, the Slytherin head of house, all of the Slytherin girls didn't speak to each other at all, they were too enrapt in what he was saying. Maria didn't think she was going to be very good at Potions until she had managed to answer five questions correctly, though she did feel bad because the bushy haired girl that was sitting near Harry seemed to know all the answers as well but was never chosen.<p>

She only saw her cousin in classes and in the hallways but never had a chance to speak to him, which was frustrating. She had written a letter to her parents asking about Harry and what she should say to him. It had been two weeks and the only letter she had gotten was a letter from her grandparents asking how Hogwarts was going and what her favorite classes were.

Maria had been spending a lot of time with her dorm mates and also with her new friend Warren, they found that they had a lot in common and they liked a lot of the same things. "So, what's with that guy Maria?" Pansy asked one night when they were sitting by the fire attempting to finish their Astronomy homework.

"What guy?" Maria questioned looking up over her textbook and taking the end of her braid out of her mouth,

"The guy you keep hanging out with, weirdo with the hair to here," she motioned to her chin with her hands.

"Oh, Warren."

"Yeah, him. So what's the deal with you two? Are you guys a thing or something?"

"God, no. Just close friends I guess. There's nothing to it Panse," Maria answered with a laugh.

"Oh okay, well next time we hang out invite him along," Pansy replied stretching out in her place on the floor.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until almost another week had passed when Volo swooped in at breakfast with a reply from her parents. She held her piece of toast in her mouth as she took the letter and gave the owl some of her food as a treat. The bird hooted and flew out. Maria took a bite from her toast and placed it back on her plate before wiping her hands on her skirt (Pansy frowned at this with a 'were you raised in a barn?') and opening the letter. The letter read:<p>

_'Dearest Maria, _

_Your father and I have been thinking hard about this and agree that you should definitely speak with your cousin and explain things to him, he deserves an answer. I'm not sure what you should say to him per se, just say what you feel is right. Make sure to send him our love and tell him that he is welcome in our home whenever he wishes. _

_Good luck mia piccolo uccello, we love you very much, _

_Mamma and Papa' _

She sighed as she folded the letter and put it back in the envelope. "I waited all that time for that?" she mumbled, "that didn't help at all."

"Pardon?" Pansy asked.

"Nothing, just talking to myself," Maria explained. Pansy rolled her eyes and replied with a:

"Freak." Maria looked over to the Gryffindor table to search for her cousin only to find him already looking at her. She nodded her head towards the entrance hall and he nodded back.

"Here goes nothing," she said to herself and to Pansy said, "I'll be right back, I have to sort something out." Pansy nodded and Maria climbed over the bench and made her way out of the great hall trying to figure out what the heck she was going to say.

* * *

><p>I'm also trying to figure out what the heck she's going to say to Harry, haha!<p>

The bit with Pansy talking to Maria about Warren is kind of pointless minus the fact that it explains that he is not the romantic interest, they're just best friends!

Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think with a review! :)


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Maria stepped into the Entrance Hall and looked around. "Over here," she heard from her left, she turned to see Harry standing to the side of the room with an awkward smile on his face. She walked over to him.

"Hi," she said. He folded his arms across his chest.

"Hi," he replied.

"So.." Maria started.

"Why did nobody tell me?" Harry asked suddenly, a frown on his face.

"Pardon?" she said shocked.

"Why did nobody tell me I had proper family? I mean first no one tells me I'm a wizard and then-" he began.

"You didn't know you were magic?" Maria interrupted.

"No, the Dursley's, my aunts family on my mum's side, are all Muggles and never intended to tell me. The only thing the told me was that my parents died in a car crash," he explained.

"A car crash?" he nodded. "I'm so sorry, Harry," she apologized.

"Doesn't matter now I guess. Tell me about you."

"Well my dad and yours were brothers. Only mine never came to Hogwarts, he went to a school for magic in Italy which was where he met my mum. No one even approached my family about caring for you and then we were never given a way to contact you, not sure why."

"Oh," was all he replied.

"My parents told me to send you their love, and that you're welcome to our house whenever," she finished lamely. He looked up suddenly.

"Really?"

"Of course," she smiled. "Maybe you could come over during the summer," he smiled back excitedly.

"Oi, bimbo. You coming?" the two turned around, Harry with a look of confusion and Maria with a smirk and a snort. It was Pansy following behind Draco, Theodore, Crabbe and Goyle. Daphne walked over to her and grabbed her hand, tugging her away.

"Come on Maria," she said excitedly. "This is a big deal, Pansy finally convinced Draco to let us hang out with them. You have to come."

"Okay, okay. I'll be there in a minute," she laughed. Daphne nodded and walked away with a smile. Turning to Harry she found him frowning.

"Do you really want to be friends with Draco Malfoy?"

"Not sure, he seems a bit of a tosser really. I'll just have to find out I guess," she answered with a shrug.

"All right then," he nodded, "I'll talk to you later then, yeah?" She nodded in reply as she turned and ran off down the stairs to the dungeons.

* * *

><p>"Took you long enough," Pansy commented when Maria finally made it to the common room.<p>

"Forgot they changed the password, had to wait for someone else to come along, " she explained with a shrug. Pansy rolled her eyes and patted the sofa next to her. She walked over and sat down, looking up she found Draco looking at her.

"So, what's it like being related to 'The Chosen One'? All that attention must be great," the boy sneered. "Just what we need, another Potter." Maria started to stand, anger written on her face. Pansy put a hand on her leg making her sit back down.

"Come off it Draco, she's nothing like him. She only just spoke to him for the first time today. And besides, she's a Pureblood like us," Pansy said coming to Maria's defense. A look passed on Draco's face, a tiny fleck of being impressed.

"Well then, I guess I have no reason to not be your friend. It's more of a privilege for you though I suppose," he laughed looking at his 'goonies' who chuckled with him. Maria rolled her eyes a gave a mocking bow.

"What a pleasure Mr. Malfoy." He smirked as she straightened up.

"I think I just might like you," he commented. Pansy gave her a proud smile and a side hug.

* * *

><p>Maria and Harry did end up spending time together, discussing different Muggle things they enjoyed and Maria teaching him things he'd never learnt about the Wizard World and wizarding families. Maria had also sort of become friends with Harry's friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. She'd even written her parents asking after any photos they had. They had replied with two photos, one of Lily and James and their wedding, and one of them all the summer before James and Lily's deaths. The Speranza's had visited the Potters for a week vacation. She, almost 3 in the picture, and Harry, just turned 2, were standing in front of both pairs of parents holding hands and big grins on their ice cream smudged faces. She had let Harry keep both the photos.<p>

Maria's 12th birthday rolled around and true to her word Pansy had convinced all of their dorm mates to buy Maria various sets of pajamas that they deemed 'normal'. As she sat down at the Slytherin table for breakfast someone leaned over her and placed a small box wrapped in simple brown paper on the table in front of her. She turned to see Warren smiling as he climbed over the bench and sat next to her. "Happy Birthday!" she chuckled. "Open it then," he said excitedly.

She turned to the present and unwrapped the paper scrunching it up and putting it on the bench besides her. She opened the box to find a small ink jar. Maria looked at him confused.

"It's non-smudging ink. You lefties are terrible for walking around with ink stained hands," he explained.

"Thank God," Pansy said from across the table. "Her hands were beginning to bug the hell out of me." Maria turned to her with a look of disbelief. "You were beginning to look like you were spending all of your time with the Giant Squid," everyone, including Maria, laughed and ate their breakfast.

Suddenly the morning flurry of owls swooped into the Great Hall. Volo flew over and placed a package on the table, he nibbled on her uneaten scrambled eggs and then flew away with a hoot. Maria read the small note wishing her a happy birthday from her parents and her grandparents and then opened the package to find a silver bracelet and two small cloth drawstring bags. Warren helped to close the clasp around her wrist after her failed attempt at doing it herself. The two bags had small charms in them to attach to the bracelet, there was a small wand and a little bird, "_mia piccolo uccello_," Maria laughed. After attaching the charms and everyone having a closer look at them it was time to head to classes.

* * *

><p>The rest of the term went by normally, all of her classes being particularly boring except for Transfigurations which she found to be the most interesting an definitely her most favorite. Before she knew it, the wind had gotten a cold chill to it and snow began to settle on the grounds of Hogwarts. Maria had a hard time deciding whether or not to go home or remain at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays. After a lot of convincing from Harry that he'd be fine in the castle because Ron was staying and that she should go home to her parents, and yes it was a shame that he couldn't join her. She made sure once she arrived home to buy and send something to Harry for Christmas. On Christmas day she found presents from not only her parents and grandparents under the tree, but also from her friends, there was also a maroon jumper with an 'M' on the front from the Weasley's which she put on over her dress.<p>

After all the presents were opened and everyone was sitting around the table playing a Muggle card game called 'Uno' that she'd gotten as a gift there was ringing noise from the fireplace in their sitting room. Maria's mother went in to answer whoever had called. She heard more than one voice and then Natalia entered the room with two others following her. Maria looked around he mother to find Pansy standing with a woman who she looked like standing behind her. She jumped up and ran over, a smile on her face. "Pansy!" she cried, Pansy hugged her with a grin.

"Hello, Maria. I've heard a lot about you," the lady spoke. "I'm Rose, Pansy's mother," she put her hand out and Maria shook it.

"The Parkinson's have invited us over for Christmas dinner," Maria's mother explained with a smile.

"Really?" Maria asked excitedly looking at Pansy. She nodded.

"Yeah, I thought it would be fun! Will you come?" Pansy asked looking towards Maria's mother, who in turn looked towards her father who nodded.

"Of course! How wonderful of you," he said standing up and shaking Pansy's mothers hand. "We'll definitely be there."

"Wonderful," Rose said, "Cassius and I will see you at 6:30 then." She turned to Pansy, "come on then sweetheart." Pansy nodded and hugged Maria one last time before following her mother into the fireplace and flooing back home.

Dinner that night was an exciting event, Maria made sure not to wear her Weasley jumper and traded it instead for a black cardigan that Pansy had gotten her, her parents and Pansy's parents got along well and by the end of the night they had already made plans for another dinner event. And before she knew it, Maria was back on the Hogwarts Express on her way back to Hogwarts ready for another term.

* * *

><p>Happy Christmas everyone!<p>

Hope you enjoyed, be sure to let me know what you think :)


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

As the term went on Maria saw less and less of Harry, she wasn't sure what it was but something seemed to be preoccupying his mind. She decided to ask about it the next time they were together. They were in the library sitting at one of the tables towards the back of the room doing their homework. "Have you ever seen a three-headed dog?" Harry asked suddenly. She looked up partially confused and partially shocked.

"What? No, of course I haven't. Where on earth would I see one of those?" she paused. "Why, have you?" she questioned.

"Of course I haven't," he stammered back looking anywhere but at Maria. "What's the answer to question seven? I'm useless at Potions," he asked suddenly obviously trying to change the subject. Maria figured she'd wait and try again another time.

"What's the question?" she asked trying to find her Potions homework in her pile of papers.

"What is a common side effect of Pepperup Potion?" he read off of his parchment.

"Oh that's easy, smoke coming from your ears," she answered going back to her transfiguration homework.

"Seriously? That's so weird," Harry commented as he wrote his answer down. Maria laughed and rolled her eyes.

Maria never did get a chance to find out what was bothering Harry, every time she attempted to ask Harry found an excuse not to answer. The end of May rolled around and Maria no longer had to ask Harry anything, because all of a sudden she found out that Harry was in the Hospital Wing. He told her of everything that had happened and she sat and listened in awe. Maria had assumed that night as she was getting ready for bed that this was going to be a one time thing, but boy was she wrong.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, did you hear?" were the first words Pansy said to her as she entered the compartment on the Hogwarts Express at the beginning of their second year.<p>

"Did I hear what?" she asked levitating her truck into the storage rack above them.

"That Gilderoy Lockehart is going to be teaching at Hogwarts this year. Like _the_ Gilderoy Lockehart," Pansy said fangirling. As Maria sat down next to the window Daphne suddenly entered the compartment.

"Did you hear about Lockehart?" she practically screamed. Pansy nodded excitedly and the two squealed and hugged.

"Not you too Queenie," Maria girls gossiped over Lockehart for almost an hour and just as she was about to go crazy Warren entered the compartment and sat with her.

Maria spent the year loathing Gilderoy Lockhart (and his stupid quizzes about the things he'd done) for turning half of the student population into blabbering fangirling messes. Luckily Defense Against The Dark Arts wasn't her favourite class so she wasn't too upset by that. Things were going normally until people started getting petrified, and once again something was bothering Harry, and once again her questions were avoided ("So wha-" "What's a common use for dragon's blood?" "Oven cleaner." "Thanks.") She only found out what was going on at the end of May when she found out that Harry was once again in the Hospital wing. When she visited him he told her all about the Basilisk and Tom Riddle's Diary, and how Tom Riddle was actually Lord Voldemort. It was that day when Maria realized that her cousin wasn't going to be living a normal life.

* * *

><p>Their third year didn't even have a chance at normalcy as on their way to Hogwarts the train was suddenly stopped (Maria later found out from Harry that it was Dementors), and news quickly spread that Harry Potter had fainted. The second day into the term in Care of Magical Creatures class Draco was injured by Hagrid's Hippogriff, Buckbeak. This 'injury' of his (that didn't seem to stop him from playing exploding snap with her in the back of the common room) left him missing classes for almost a month. The day he chose to be well enough to come back to classes fully was the day that in Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor Lupin introduced them to Boggarts.<p>

Maria was standing close to the front of the line, so nervous that she could feel herself shaking slightly. She was sort of paying attention to the students who were having a go in front of her, out of the corner of her eye she saw a man with a knife in his hand who's knife turned into a bunch of flowers and his clothing turned into a pink frilly dress, and a snake that turned into a giant jack in a box (which Maria thought was creepier than the snake.) She had a good laugh at seeing Snape (who Neville apparently feared more than anything else) suddenly wearing a skirt and carrying a handbag. She was too busy laughing and didn't realize it was her turn until she turned and came face to face with a frowning Snape formed Boggart.

Her smile quickly fell from her face as it began to transform, suddenly she was completely enveloped by darkness and could hear horrible eerie noises around her. She started panicking as she began trying to think of something good that came out of darkness. Raising her wand she half spoke, half yelled "Riddikulus." She was quickly surrounded by fireworks whizzing around her making different sounds, shapes, and colors. The class applauded and she smiled as she stepped away letting the next student, Hermione, step up to the Boggart. She stood over to the side of the classroom with Warren and everything was going well until Harry took his turn. The Boggart turned into a Dementor and Harry couldn't get rid of it, forcing Professor Lupin to step in and end class early.

It was almost Halloween and Maria thought she'd try her luck with talking to Harry during another homework session. "What's the spell that shatters or breaks stuff?" Harry asked scratching his head with the end of his quill over his Charms homework.

"Do you ever actually listen in class or read your textbooks?" Maria questioned a look of disbelief on her face.

"Um, sometimes?" he shrugged with a smile. She rolled her eyes, but answered anyway.

"Diffindio," she laughed. He nodded and wrote it down. He stopped and looked up at her suddenly. "What?" she asked.

"There's something I need to tell you," he said a serious tone to his voice.

"What? Is something wrong?" she asked, worried.

"Well not completely," he answered. He looked around quickly before shuffling his chair closer to Maria. "You know Sirius Black?" she nodded. "I overheard people talking, and it turns out that he's my Godfather."

"Are you serious?" she asked her mouth open in shock. He nodded solemnly. "Wow."

"Yeah, and rumor has it he's coming to Hogwarts to kill me."

"Oh my God, what are you going to do?" she said rubbing his back.

"I have no idea, I'm honestly just trying to ignore it," he shrugged. Maria never brought it up again and neither did Harry, the subject was only brought up on the night of October 31st when all the students had to sleep in the Great Hall because of Sirius Black's break in.

Harry's end of the year fiasco didn't happen until the beginning of June, and Harry wasn't the one in the hospital, Ronald was. The day afterwards Maria was sitting with Harry and Hermione (Ron was still in the hospital) down by the Great Lake. They told her about the time turner, and Peter Pettigrew being Ron's rat and his framing Sirius Black. "This is insane," she said in awe. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know, I guess I could go live with him. He invited me too," he shrugged.

"Maybe you should wait a year or so, Harry," Hermione suggested, "get to know him a little bit more before you do anything." Harry nodded. The three were quiet as they watched some older students paddle around the shore of the great lake, the warm sun beating down on their heads.

* * *

><p>On the 20th of August Draco's eagle owl appeared at her kitchen window with a letter in his beak, she ran over and took the letter giving him an owl treat from the jar on the shelf next to her. He ate the treat, and with a hoot flew off. She grabbed an apple and sat down at the table. As she took a bite she read:<p>

"_Maria, _

_Pansy and I are attending the Quidditch World Cup on Monday the 25th. I thought you might like to join us, the ticket is on me. Owl me your answer as soon as possible. _

_Draco Malfoy." _The letter was written on fancy parchment, the Malfoy family crest was on the top.

"Mamma?" she called out.

"_Si mia caro_," her mother called back from the sitting room.

"Can I go to the Quidditch World Cup with Draco and Pansy?" she asked hopefully walking into the sitting room.

"There will be parents there?"

"_Si_."

"Okay then, you can go sweetie."

"_Grazie mamma_," she said kissing her mother on the top of her head as she ran through the sitting room into the study. She sat at her fathers desk and grabbed some parchment, some ink, and a quill.

"_Draco, _

_Thanks for inviting me, I'd love to join you and Pansy_." she started. Her mother walked in.

"Maria?" Maria looked up, " let them know we can floo you over to their house whenever," she smiled as Maria went back to her letter.

"_My mother says they can floo me over whenever you choose to leave. I'm so excited! _

_Maria." _she got up to get an envelope letting the ink dry before folding it up and placing it in the envelope. She ran through the house to the backyard and went into the greenhouse where their owls lived. She handed her envelope to Volo, told her who to take it to and Volo flew off with a hoot.

On the morning of the 24th Maria traveled by floo with her parents to the Malfoy Manor. She looked around the entrance hall in awe, she thought hers and Pansy's houses were big but they were tiny compared to the Manor that the Malfoys lived in. "Isn't this place amazing?" she turned to find Pansy skipping down the stairs. Maria dropped her bag and the two met and hugged.

"This is insane," she commented as she pulled back and looked around.

"You must be the Speranza's," they turned to find a man and a lady walking in from the room to the right. "I'm Lucius Malfoy and this is my wife Narcissa Malfoy," he bowed at the waist slightly. Her parents smiled.

"I'm Jonathan and this is my wife, Natalia," they bowed their heads. "Well we'll be off then," Maria walked over and hugged both of her parents. "You'll have to tell me all about it when you get home, okay?" she nodded and smiled.

"Have fun sweetie," her mother smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you very much for this," her mother said to the Malfoys.

"Maria is welcome anytime," Narcissa said with a smile. Her parents smiled and floo'd back to their house.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Pansy said excitedly.

An hour later the group (minus Narcissa) were walking out to into the Malfoy's garden's towards their portkey. Maria was in the back of the group, suddenly there was a loud call behind her. She jumped in shock and her backpack slipped off of her shoulder, she turned to find a peafowl and a peacock following behind them. Pansy laughed and Maria turned back to her. "Scared of a little bird?" she laughed. Maria rolled her eyes and gave Pansy a small smack over the head as she walked past her laughing. The two Malfoys were stopped up ahead of them, there was a pedestal between them with an old book on the top.

"Here we are," Mr. Malfoy spoke, he turned to Maria. "Have you ever traveled by Portkey?" he asked.

"Yes, Mr. malfoy," he nodded.

"Okay then, let's go." Everyone reached out and took hold of the portkey. There was a tug from behind her navel and a feeling like she was ridding the spinning tea cups that were at the fair, and then they landed. She barely managed to remain upright but straightened up before anyone could see. They made their way up to two men dressed in Muggle clothing.

"Mr. Malfoy," one of the men said taking the book from him and putting it in a box with the other items used as portkeys. He looked down at his roll of parchment, "Malfoy.. Malfoy.. Here we are, second field you come across in that direction," he pointed, "site manager is Mr. Rolan, enjoy!" Mr. Malfoy nodded and walked off. The group walked down the lane passing the first field and a small stone cottage. They walked up to the second field and up to the stone building at the entrance. A man who was obviously Muggle walked and waved.

"Morning," he said cheerfully.

"Morning," Lucius said trying not to show his distaste.

"And you would be?"

"Malfoy."

"Right, one night, one tent?" Mr. Malfoy nodded. "Okay, thats £40 then!" Mr. Malfoy pulled out two Muggle notes from his coat pocket and without checking how much it was, handed it to the man. The mans eyes went wide, " uh, sir-"

"Where are we?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

"Up near the top, site 34," he pointed. Mr. Malfoy walked away and they followed behind him. As she passed she notice the notes in the mans hand and saw a 00. She stopped.

"He's not from around here," she apologized, "hasn't quite got the money down yet." He smiled, nodded, and handed her one of the notes and went to make change.

"No worries, I've been getting it a lot today," he smiled and handed her the change.

"Have a good day, sir," she smiled.

"You too," he nodded and she ran off to catch up to the group.

"Mr. Malfoy," she called, he turned to her. "Your change," she handed it out to him.

"I have no use for it," he said, "keep it."

"I.. But.." he looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "Thank you sir," he nodded and continued on his way. She dug her purse out of her backpack as she walked and put the money inside. As she was slinging her bag back onto her back trying not to bump into the witches and wizards around her, they stopped in front of a purple tent, much bigger than the ones around it.

"Mr. Malfoy," a man said holding open the tent opening. "You're tent has been set up as you requested." Malfoy nodded his thanks. The group walked into the tent, and just like the Malfoy's house it was massive. The was a proper kitchen, sitting room, dining room, and a second floor which Maria thought was impossible but apparently with Magic anything was possible. Upstairs there was a bathroom and two bedrooms, one for Pansy and herself, and one for the two Malfoy boys. The group put their stuff away and when they came back downstairs there was a meal set out for them, after they had eaten Mr. Malfoy went off with some other men and Maria, Pansy, and Draco went for a walk around the campground.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, let me know with a review if you enjoyed! :)<p> 


	7. Chapter Six

Author's Note: Sorry this has taken so long. I had to make an emergency trip back to England with my mum as my Grandad got really sick and then while we were there he passed away so we had to extend our stay. The updates won't be as often as they were, maybe a chapter every 3-4 weeks. Hope the new school year is going well for everyone, enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

The night air was warm even though the sun had started setting a half hour ago. The atmosphere of the camp grounds was a happy one, groups of witches and wizards stood grouped together all over the place laughing and talking around fire pits, everyone was smiling. Pansy and Maria were walking along, their arms linked together, with Draco walking to the side. "I have no idea what I'm supposed to do with all of this Muggle money," Maria spoke. Pansy pursed her lips in thought.

"Um, buy something with it?" she suggested. Maria rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"Well obviously Panse. But I meant what am I supposed to spend this on? £160 is a lot of money, my parents wont be happy that I have this much," she explained.

"Oh," Pansy replied her mouth remaining in an 'O' before speaking again. "Is there any Muggle shops near by maybe?" she questioned.

"Probably, we can ask that Mr. Rolan. He should know right?" Pansy nodded. The group made their way up to the small stone house, the closer they got to the house the more magic Maria could feel around her. "What is that?" she said turning around.

"Muggle repelling charms, and something to hide what's really happening over there," Draco answered. "It's so the Muggles here don't see us doing magic." Maria nodded and they turned back to the house. As they reached the house the Muggle man stepped out.

"Can I help you?" he asked with a smile. Maria felt Pansy's hand on her back pushing her forward.

"Um, we were just wondering where the nearest town is, sir?" His brows furrowed in confusion.

"Walkhampton, just down that way," he began and pointed. "You would have had to pass it to get here of course," he said curiosity in his voice.

"Oh, of course. I completely forgot, silly me," she laughed. "Come on then guys." She grabbed Draco and Pansy by the hand and dragged them away. "Thank you very much," she called over her shoulder.

"Muggles are so weird," Pansy commented, scrunching her face.

"Their not that bad," Maria defended. Pansy shrugged and linked her arm with Maria's again.

"Let's go spend that money then," she said with a smile.

A half hour later the group walked back through the tents laughing (even Draco was chuckling) with a grocery bag full of Muggle junk food that they'd bought at the small ASDA in the village. "I can't believe how nice Muggle's actually are," Pansy exclaimed, and Maria laughed, " I grew up being taught that they were savages or something."

"Seriously?" Maria asked. Pansy nodded.

"My father won't be happy if he sees that bag," Draco pointed out nodding to the plastic bag in Maria's hand. Maria scrunched her face in thought before pulling out her wand and shrinking the bag down and sticking it in her jacket pocket.

"There, all gone," she smiled and he rolled his eyes. That night after all the witches and wizards had gone into their tents and the fires had burned out, Maria and Pansy stayed up late trying all of the different Muggle food and gossiping. The next morning they woke up early excited for the match that was happening later that day, after they had finished their lunch a loud gong rang out from behind the woods.

"Time to go!" Pansy said excitedly. The group made their way to the giant stadium.

"Father got us seats in the Top Box with all of the Ministry officials," Draco smiled proudly, "he donated a lot of money to St Mungo's and Fugde invited us as his personal guests," he said smugly. The group climbed to the top of the stairs into a small room filled with important looking people. Maria peeked around Pansy and looked around the room, over to the right she spotted Harry, her face lit up with a smile and she waved excitedly, he waved and smiled back. She turned back to the conversation the adults were having.

"Good Lord, Arthur," Mr. Malfoy said softly to Mr. Weasley. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?" Maria's eyes widened and her mouth fell open at the obvious insult. She decided she didn't want to be a part of the conversation so she turned and followed Pansy and Draco, who didn't even seem phased by the conversation happening, to the seats at the front of the box. Maria didn't usually have any interest in Quidditch games, but all of the excitement from everyone around her was rubbing off and she actually managed to pay attention throughout the entire game.

"IRELAND WIN!" a man in the Box suddenly yelled as the game ended. " KRUM GETS THE SNITCH - BUT IRELAND WIN!" It took the group almost a half hour to get back to their tent, it would've been longer but Mr. Malfoy's scowl sent people jumping out of his way. Maria had trouble falling asleep that night because of all of the celebration happening. Just as she was falling asleep she was suddenly being shook awake, she sat up with a fright to see Pansy standing over her fully dressed even though it was still pitch black outside. Maria made a noise half way between a 'what' and a gurgle.

"We have to go," was all Pansy said. "Now!" she snapped when Maria didn't move straight away. She jumped up and quickly threw a robe over her pajamas and slung her backpack onto her back. Pansy was waiting for her by the door.

"What's going on Panse?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later," was all the explanation she got as the two made their way down the steps. Draco was standing at the entrance of the tent waiting for them.

"Took you long enough," was all he said. Two people entered the tent behind him, she realized it was both of Draco's parents.

"Time to go," Mr. Malfoy said motioning towards the door, Maria spotted a mask in one hand and a black cloak in the other.

"Come children," Draco's mother spoke. Pansy and Draco filed out and as Maria followed Mrs. Malfoy put her hands on her shoulders steering her out. They walked at a fast pace into the woods next to the field. As they got further into the forest people suddenly started screaming from the field. "This should be good enough," Narcissa spoke from behind Maria, they all stopped. "Alright, everyone grab on," she said taking a hold of Maria's hand. Draco grabbed his mother's other hand and Pansy took Maria's. "Ready?" she asked. After a nod from the children she turned on the spot and Maria realized they were disaperating, she squeezed her eyes shut as she felt a tug at her navel and the world spinning. When she opened her eyes again they were at Malfoy Manor. "Okay girls, you can stay in the guest room next to Draco's. You can sleep in as long as you like, we'll have a nice big breakfast in the morning," she squeezed the girls on their shoulders before ushering them up the stairs. Draco stayed behind and followed his mother into the other room.

"Panse, what's going on?" she asked when they got to the room. Pansy closed the door and stood against it.

"Well," she started in a whisper, walking over and climbing onto the giant queen sized bed opposite Maria. "I shouldn't really say anything.. But there's this group of people, they're called Death Eaters, and they're followers of The Dark Lord. And Draco's father was part of them before The Dark Lord died, and now that they're slowly climbing back into power they've made him go back. I'm not sure what it was, but they had something big planned tonight. You can't tell anyone, promise?" Maria nodded slowly.

"Okay," she whispered back. "But how do you know all of this?"

"I shouldn't, but Draco told me," she confessed picking at her pajamas. Maria took a deep breathe.

"Okay, well I guess we should go back to sleep then," she suggested. Pansy nodded and the two climbed under the covers and went to sleep. The incident was never spoken about again.

* * *

><p>The beginning of their fourth year came and passed without anything happening. It wasn't until the end of October was approaching when something exciting happened; Maria, Pansy, and Draco were just leaving the Great Hall after another great meal when they noticed a giant congregation of students all crowded around something on the wall at the bottom of the marble staircase. Draco being Draco pushed his way through the group to the front with the occasional mumblings of "filthy mudbloods" "only purebloods" and "move now" the former of them Maria choosing to ignore. Pansy grabbed her hand and dragged her after Draco. They got to the front of the lot to see a large sign, Maria being short and in the back couldn't see what the sign read. "Well?" she asked.<p>

"Oh my God!" Pansy squealed into her ear as she turned to her. She let go of her hand to hold her hands over ears.

"God Panse, what?" she questioned following behind as Pansy and Draco pushed their way out of the throng, it must have said something exciting to warrant a squeal that loud.

"The Triwizard Tournament is being held at Hogwarts this year!" Maria didn't get what was so squealable about that. "And-" Oh there was more, so that probably wasn't the thing Pansy was excited about.

"The Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students are going to be staying at Hogwarts and are going to be participating in the tournament!" she didn't notice Maria's disappointed face and continued, "can you believe it? Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students here at Hogwarts?" Pansy exclaimed as they made their way down to the Dungeons, Maria shrugged. "How is that not exciting to you? Do you even know who I'm talking about?"

"Not really, no."

"Are you not going to ask?"

"Nope," Maria replied popping the 'p'. Pansy grumbled and playfully shoved Maria so that she missed the entrance to the common room and instead hit the wall. Pansy smiled as she walked past her through the door, Maria chuckled and rolled her eyes following behind Pansy. She was sort of curious as to who these people could be, she didn't understand what all of the fussing that the majority of the females were on about, they were just other magical students from different parts of Europe right?

After four long days, where the only interesting thing to happen was learning Switching Spells in Transfigurations, she learnt just how wrong she was when the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students arrived at Hogwarts at 6 p.m. The two groups of students made dramatic entrances, the Beauxbatons with a giant carriage pulled by equally giant horses and the Durmstrangs appearing in a ship that came from the Great Lake. As Maria settled in her seat next to Draco in the Great Hall at the end of the Slytherin table she felt someone who was much bigger than her take the next seat along. She turned to see Victor Krum taking his fur hat off and putting it on his lap. With wide eyes she turned to face Pansy who was sitting opposite her to find that Pansy had her mouth hanging open in shock, their eyes connected and Pansy's look of shock turned into a gleeful smile. Draco lent forward looking around her with a smug look on his face and talked with the Bulgarian and his friends. Their conversation paused as Dumbledore gave his speech but as food appeared on their plates, she couldn't tell what on earth that gloopy paste that appeared between her and Pansy was, the conversation resumed where they'd left on. And to Pansy's delight the group even included Maria and Pansy in what they were talking about.

The next night during the Hallowe'en feast the chatter was loud and the atmosphere was a mix of excitement and nervousness, the students weren't as excited about the wide spread of Hallowe'en food as they were the previous years, after all two feast in two days was a lot of food. Maria could see that almost everyone in the hall took glances up to the teachers table to see if Dumbledore had finished his meal yet. When the students had begun to get slightly restless the golden plates suddenly cleared and the Great Hall became so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Warren elbowed her in the ribs and when she turned to him with a glare on her face she found him looking excitedly up at the front of the hall where Dumbledore was now standing. She'd missed what he'd said but he suddenly pulled his wand from his robes and waved it in a sweeping arch above him extinguishing the jack o lanterns around the room, the goblet was now the main light source for the room. It's soft blue flames suddenly grew and turned red as a piece of parchment flew out of it and into Dumbledore's hand.

"The champion for Durmstrang is," he paused for what Maria deemed to be dramatic effect, "Victor Krum!" A combination of Durmstrang students and the Slytherin students at the table stood up and cheered loudly for him as he made his way up to the teachers table and out into the side room. The cheering died down and the students returned to their seats as the goblet once again grew red. "The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Dalacour!" Maria noticed that the cheering was quieter for the Veela as the majority of the other Beauxbatons students looked severely disappointed. After she'd exited into the side chamber the goblet grew red once more.

"Hogwarts' time to shine," Warren muttered, she rolled her eyes with a laugh at the tight grip of excitement he had on her arm. The piece of parchment landed in Dumbledore's outstretched hand.

"The Hogwarts champion," he began, "is Cedric Diggory!" The cheers that erupted from the Hufflepuff table was phenomenal, louder than Maria had ever heard any of the students cheer. The looks of disappointment were clear on the few older Slytherin students that had entered their names. "Excellent!" Dumbledore began calming down the loud chatter that had erupted in the Great Hall, "Well, we now have our three champions. I'm sure that you will support these three as they begin-" he stopped his speech and it was clear to everyone in the hall what had distracted him. The blue flames of the goblet had once again turned red. A long flame suddenly burst out of the cup and it carried another piece of parchment which landed in Dumbledores hands. He stared at the name on the parchment for a long silent minute before clearing his throat and looking up at the hall. "_Harry Potter_," he read. The hall was silent as everyone turned towards The Boy Who Lived who looked back with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. "I- Harry come," Dumbledore spoke after clearing his throat. Harry quickly jumped up and tripped over his robes as he quickly made his way to the front of the room. "Well off to bed with the rest of you," he said as Harry exited the hall.

The noise in the hall rose suddenly as everyone started gossiping over the events that had just happened. "Bloody Potter," Draco spat from besides her as he stood up, "of course he'd find a way to get past Dumbledore's age line, always has to be the center of attention." The look on his face was furious.

"What have you done now Harry," she said under her breathe to herself. The look on Harry's face showed that he was just as shocked as everyone else was, he couldn't have gotten past the age line. He was good at magic but not that good, he'd told her that even Fred and George couldn't get past it, and they were really determined to. Ron and Hermione had both looked shocked as well, so if he had done it he didn't inform them of it. Ron passed by her a look of fury on his face.

"Ron please, I'm sure he can explain," Hermione was running after him, she shot her a quick grimace as she passed. So he hadn't said anything to his friends, this just didn't add up.

* * *

><p>"It wasn't me I swear it," Harry explained the next day as the two walked out on the grounds of Hogwarts, the grass crunched under their feet and the tips of their noses and ears were turning red from the cold. Maria lifted her head so that her mouth wasn't covered by her scarf that she had wrapped tightly around her neck and face.<p>

"I believe you," she replied. He threw his hands in the air.

"I mean I didn't even have the oportunity to put my name in there!"

"I know, I-"

"And I don't even know any magic that could've helped me. You've gotta believe me," he pleaded, "and even if I-"

"_Harry_!" she interrupted grabbing him by his scarf forcing him to come to a stand still to avoid choking.

"Yes?" he asked worriedly.

"I believe you," she chuckled.

"Oh, well I'm glad someone finally believes me," his look turned sad. "Even Ron doesn't believe me and Hermione took a while before finally understanding." She linked arms with him and put her head on his shoulder as they walked in an attempt to comfort him.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"S'not your fault, nothing you could change anyways," he sighed kicking a rock from their path.

"He'll come around, just wait."

"Hm," was all he replied.

"And don't worry, I'll help you out where I can," she paused. "If I can," she laughed, "I know just as much as you do." He laughed.

"Well then I guess I'm well and truly buggered," he exclaimed.

"I guess you are, it was nice knowing you Harry Potter," she joked.

"Your confidence in me is simply _outstanding_," he laughed untangling their arms and playfully pushing her away by hitting her in the head. She shoved him back and they continued on their walk.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later on their way to double Potions Draco forced her to walk with him behind the rest of the Slytherin group. "Here Maria, wear this," he handed her a badge.<p>

"What is it?" she questioned taking it from him.

"You'll see." The badge read in bright red letters:

_Support CEDRIC DIGGORY-_

_the REAL Hogwarts Champion!_

"And now," Draco reached over and pressed down on the badge, the message changed to glowing green writing:

_POTTER STINKS!_

Her eyes widened, "oh."

"Yeah, it's great isn't it?" he snickered. "Put it on."

"I don't know," she bit at her bottom lip, "I mean it's kind of rud-"

"She'd love to wear it," Pansy stepped in elbowing her in the ribs. Draco looked at her in distrust. "Promise," Pansy quickly reassured him, he nodded and walked ahead of them. "Come on Maria," she took the badge from Maria. "You can at least wear it like this if you don't want to offend anyone," Pansy pressed on the badge turning it back to the first message. Maria gingerly took it back and attached it to her robes. Pansy ruffled her hair, "see not so bad." Maria quickly reached up to fix the mess she'd just made.

"Like them Potter?" she heard Draco ahead of them, "and that's not all they do," he announced proudly. The Slytherin's all pressed down on their badges changing them to '_POTTER STINKS_.' Someone shoved her up to the front next to Draco. Her eyes connected with Harry's and she tried to show him just how sorry she was, he looked betrayed but seemed to understand how much she didn't like it. She looked down at the ground awkwardly and tried to zone out the conversation. Suddenly Draco took up a defensive stance next to her, he and Harry had both taken out their wands.

"_Furnunculus!_" Harry screamed.

"_Densaugeo!_" yelled Draco.

Maria's eyes widened as two beams of light shot from their wands, neither hitting their intended target. Harry's hit Goyle, whose hands shot to his nose, and Draco's hitting Hermione, who quickly covered her mouth. She couldn't care less about Goyle but the look of distress on Hermione's face made her start forward. A hand clamped down on her shoulder as a voice spoke from behind her making her stop in her tracks.

"What is all this noise about?" she looked up to find her head of house, Professor Snape.

"Potter attacked me, sir-"

"We went at the same time!"

'-and he hit Goyle. Look at him!" Snape turned to Goyle who had boils forming all over his face.

"Hospital Wing, Goyle," Snape said calmly. He took his hand off of her shoulder.

"Malfoy got Hermione!" Ron accused. Everyone looked towards Hermione who slowly took her hands away from her mouth to reveal her now buck teeth.

"I see no difference," was all Snape said. Maria gasped and her hand flew to her mouth as Hermione's eyes welled up with tears and she ran off down the corridor. Harry and Ron both began yelling at the same time. "Silence! Fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention each for Potter and Weasley," he declared. "Now everyone in the classroom before I give out anymore detentions," he pushed open the door to the Potions classroom and everyone quickly filed in. Maria grabbed Harry's hand and gave it a squeeze as they walked in, he looked up and gave her a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. Throughout the whole class she could see the glare that Harry was giving Professor Snape. She felt bad, over the past four years she'd sort of grown fond of and close to the Potions Master. The majority of the time he was almost happy to help her with any homework questions and any concerns she had. She had never realized just how prejudice he was towards the Gryffindors, towards any house other than Slytherin really. Looking back at her notes she couldn't help but hope that the rest of the year and the challenges went much better for Harry than everything else had recently.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, please let me know your opinion with a review :)<p> 


End file.
